gun_vs_gunfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy
Tommy Gu'''n (also known as '''Terrible Tommy, Rocker Cyborg '''or simply '''Tommy), is one half of the duo known as GunVsGun. He is an unemployed male often warring against his brother, Danny, with Tommy's immoral and often illegal actions prompting violent conflicts with Nerf guns. Tommy has amassed a significant kill total against his sibling, with an apparent majority in all GunVsGun battles. Appearance Tommy is never seen without his trademark hair, which appears to be modelled after rock stars from the 1980s. In fact, he is shown to take good care of it to impress certain females ("Raw Nerf Blaster Deal") and even goes to great lengths to defend it from haircuts ("Nrf War: Nerf Barber"). In addition, Tommy often sports a Guns N' Roses T-shirt and long loose jeans (often with holes), complemented by a belt (patterned with a milk-coloured swirl), black socks and trademark Converse shoes. Tommy's often grows a stubble or beard, hence his self-prescribed moniker as "the Bearded Boss", although he has appeared clean shaven. When without the conventional outfit, Tommy sometimes dresses in combat fatigues or a leather jacket. On rare occasions, Tommy has been seen to wear a watch ("Nerf Bazooka!") or fingerless gloves ("Illegal Nerf Gun Mod"). Personality Tommy's personality can be best described as inconsistent lunacy, bordering on being a megalomaniac. Perhaps his most potent trait is his ego, leading him to believe he is the best at everything (or in regards to gaming, the worst) and proclaiming his brother as inferior - this also manifests in him to being a sore loser and a vitriolic winner. This also leads him to suffer excruciating levels of self-indulgence and greed. Tommy is a compulsive liar and manipulator who uses this to achieve his own selfish ends. Tommy's profound temper flares up at random intervals, his screaming and gun-toting propensities often emerging when he does not get his way. Tommy is also rather sarcastic, sometimes mocking those who he believes will be sceptical of his actions (and often follows these mockings with a "SHUT UP!"). These volatile attributes may be exacerbated by his addiction to drugs, women, cereal or his hatred for video games. Relationships Danny Tommy's antagonistic relationship with his brother stems from Tommy's misdemeanours against Danny. This misbehaviour stems from a range of sources ranging from trivial objects (such as popcorn and television) all the way to the theft of Danny's car and even attempted bank robbery. In addition, Tommy's rampant substance abuse and promiscuity is a thorn in Danny's quest to "rid the house of all illegal activity". Tommy's self-prescribed superiority over his brother also irks Danny. Tommy regularly maintains ownership over all the house despite Danny's regular payment of the mortgage and bills. In addition, Tommy derides his sibling with taunts of "geek", "newb", "dooche" and frequently pokes fun at his apparent homosexuality. Recently, Tommy's takeover of the master bedroom has led him to describe himself as "the master of this house and of Danny's miserable existence" ("Nerf Mega THUNDERBOW Unboxing and Review"). Occasionally, Tommy and Danny will cooperate in battle against a mutual external enemy (having in surprisingly decent results) - such as Nerf drones and ghosts; however, this cooperation is mainly to preserve Tommy's interests (such as his strippers, or the computer). Similarly, Tommy will play ordinarily non-lethal games with Danny (e.g. planking, XBOX, Nintendo 3-D Warfare) for satisfying his own boredom; comically, these almost always leads to a brother's death. Danny's children Tommy's relations with Danny's children (his unnamed niece and nephew) are somewhat less antagonistic than relations with Danny himself. However, this does not spare the kids from Tommy's manipulation. This is witnessed in "Nerf Guns Vs Bad Dad" where Tommy urges the kids to "go door to door begging for money" to fuel Tommy's cocaine addiction and even fire upon Danny with his prized Deploy and Bazooka. Tommy also has a warped sense of uncle-ship, allowing Danny's children the use of an illegally modified Nerf Maverick in "NERF Bazooka Deathmatch!" to help them "learn how to protect themselves", and in "Nurf Revenge of the Fallen" he openly reveals to Danny that it is inconsequential whether the kids get hurt by his "booby traps" as "sometimes, kids got to learn hard lessons". Tommy's disregard for their wellbeing is also seen when he casually takes a warm towel away from his niece without her permission in "Bloodiest Nerf War EVER!". Interests Cereal Tommy's love of cereal has been shown to be profound. He deems the cereal "Cocoa Pebbles" "off limits" from Danny as a "Rule Number One", and has been shown to enjoy other sugar-filled cereals such as "Twix". On the contrary, he shows a marked disdain to multi-grain cereals, such as "Cheerios" and "Fiber Plus" - to the point of driving him to rage-fuelled flurry of rifle bursts when Danny suggests he try such dietary abominations. Illegal substances Tommy also has an often profound addiction to drugs, including substances such as alcohol (suggesting himself downing a bottle of Jack Daniels in "A Nerf Nut Shot War"), tobacco (offering Danny's kids "a cigarette each" to haul a fish tank into the basement) and in particular cocaine, which he fondly refers to as "buga suga". This can be seen in "Halloween Special: Nerf Ghostbusters" where he expresses disgust at Danny's apparent ignorance of his addiction (Danny instead offering him "actual sugar"), in "Nerf Drug War" where he "flips the whole house upside down" to find a missing bag of cocaine, and "Nerf War Nut" where his "high" even results in an apparent immunity to death by head shot. Music Tommy considers himself an accomplished guitarist. In particular, he proudly gives a "free concert" during his "World of Tanks vs. the World's Worst Gamer" gameplay, where he improvises a "triple pack" of "live recordings" and "love songs" to various women named Laura, Beth, and Martha. He furthermore proposes to put those songs on iTunes under the label of "the World of Tanks studio". Due to his self-professed talent, Tommy is very defensive of his guitar ("a rare '80s Arbor), which leads to it being an occasional centrepiece in the Gun Bros.' conflict. In "Nerf ROCKSTAR!" Danny attempts to play Tommy's guitar, which leads to Tommy threatening and later "offering" a guitar lesson; this however ends up with Danny being comically electrocuted by Tommy's plugging of the guitar into an electrical socket. The guitar is later seen in "Nerf Hostage War Showdown" where Danny holds the Arbor hostage. Tommy apparently defeats Danny in a gun skirmish, but is later blown up (along with the guitar) by a planted explosive, rendering the instrument (and Tommy) into pieces. However, the guitar later features in several "Terrible Tommy" videos and gameplays, prompting the question of whether it is capable of respawning, or if Tommy simply obtained a new one. Promiscuity Tommy's love of women has been a central feature of GunVsGun. Tommy's pornography addiction is frequently of violent debate in the Gun Bros.' house, often inflating Danny's financial bills ("NERF vs NEWB") or even being of risk to Tommy's health (as seen in "NERF vs PORN") - Tommy had not slept, eaten nor moved in a week. Tommy refers to computers as "magical bewb machines" as they are his mediums to accessing his unhealthy habits. In addition, Tommy regularly hosts prostitutes - sometimes on an hourly basis ("Raw Nerf Blaster Deal"), and once even went as far as to build a pillow fort (composed of pillows, chairs and a "TOMMY TITTYZ" poster) for some to live in, to "end the epidemic of homeless strippers" ("NERF WARS: Attack the Fort!"). This is at odds with Danny's wishes to keep his house free of all unruly influence to his kids. Recently, this habit has been central to the plots of the episodes in the new house, with Tommy's "shotgunning" of the master bedroom housing his habit of hosting prostitutes. Video games Tommy's disdain of video games is clear in all his "Terrible Tommy" videos. However, it is clear that he maintains his gaming channel for his fans, often urging them to offer their likes and subscriptions ("for the great ol' price of free") in return for his suffering at the hands of such entertainment. Trivia * Tommy is apparently illiterate, as he occasionally mentions that he has difficulty reading and even left elementary school unfinished. However, his illiteracy seems to be somewhat situational, although it is shown in "Nerf Christmas SURPRISE!!!" that he has difficulty typing and writing with two, let alone one hand(s). * Tommy and his brother Danny are apparently Canadian, as in "Nerf War: Gimme My Money!" Tommy holds up plastic Canadian currency. * Tommy has a propensity of bastardising certain words with his own unique vernacular, such as "dewd", "newb", "baws" and "bewb". * Tommy is truly ignorant of the moral implications of his actions as he believes them possessing a warped sense of righteousness; for example, when Danny questions the insanity of his pillow fort, Tommy truly believes that it will serve an good cause. Category:Characters